What Are You So Afraid Of?
by nealcaff
Summary: Three scenes from the evolving relationship between Kurt and Blaine. Also known as the three  and a half  times Blaine reassured Kurt. Past, present, and future. Fluffy little one-shot.


**So this literally came to me at work and I typed it all out on my phone in like a half hour. It's incredibly fluffy and adorable and I kind of am really happy with it. So I hope you guys enjoy it as well. Also, don't fret, Chapter one of the WCIC sequel (aptly titled Even The Seasons Change) will be up in a few days! We're almost done with it!**

**A major thanks for my other half/amazing beta Allie for fixing my typo's and for all the little ideas she gives me to make everything a little bit better. So..yeah. Read, review, enjoy, and don't forget to come back for Even The Seasons Change! **

**Also, I hope everyone had an amazing holiday season!**

**xoxo Cait**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was just seven years old when he met Blaine Anderson on the playground during recess. It all started when little Blaine came up to him because he wanted a new playmate.<p>

"Hi! I'm Blaine!" the curly haired boy announced, plopping himself in the sand next to the pale boy with the bright blue eyes. Kurt just stared at him, too shy to speak.

"What's your name?" Blaine pressed on. He just wanted to make a new friend. And he really wanted someone to go on the swings with him.

"Kurt," the boy spoke finally, and it was so soft that Blaine barely heard him. Blaine grinned.

"Kurt. I like that name. My mommy and I just watched The Sound Of Music for the first time the other day. She said it's one of her favorites. There's a little boy named Kurt in that! Did you know?" Blaine rambled, helping himself to the shovel that Kurt had seemed to have forgotten about. Instead of speaking, Kurt just nodded his head and picked up the sand with his hand, letting it drain through his fingers. The two boys played in companionable silence for a little bit before Blaine began getting restless.

"Hey Kurt," Kurt stopped what he was doing to turn towards the other boy, "Wanna go play on the swings with me? They're new and supposed to go real high!" Kurt looked confused.

"You really wanna go on the swings...with me?"

Blaine looked equally bewildered at Kurt's question.

"Of course I do, silly! That's why I asked! Why would you think I didn't want to?"

Kurt blushed.

"I dunno. Not many boys like to play with me is all." Blaine mulled that over for a minute and stood up.

"Well, I wanna play on the swings real bad. So come with me!" Kurt nodded and stood up and the two boys walked over to the empty swing set.

They swung in silence the wind whipping through their hair and Kurt couldn't help but giggle. _This really was fun_. Once they were high enough Blaine called out to Kurt.

"Okay, on the count of three we're gonna jump off at the same time!" Kurt looked nervous.

"I dunno Blaine that looks super dangerous. We could like break something."

"Nah I do it all the time! We'll be fine! If it helps, take my hand. My mommy always holds my hand when I feel nervous."

Kurt hesitated for a moment, both boys still swinging in time with one another, staring at Blaine's proffered hand.

"Come on, Kurt! This is gonna be so fun!"

Kurt nodded his head and reached around the front of the chain. Grasping onto the boy's hand, he smiled, and they began the countdown. On three they both jumped, laughing the whole way.

The two boys landed on the ground with a hard thump. Blaine looked at Kurt with shining eyes and they both started laughing even harder.

"I told you it'd be fun! What were you so afraid of?"

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his living room on the couch with a large envelope in his hand. It had the NYADA return address on it and to put it lightly, Kurt was freaking out. He had called Blaine over an hour ago to come over for moral support. He still hadn't arrived, and Kurt couldn't bring himself to open it. Just as he was about to throw it on the coffee table and go upstairs to find something to do to occupy his time while he waited for Blaine, the front door opened and the man in question rushed into the house.<p>

"Took you long enough," Kurt scoffed, not really angry, but stressed out just enough that his inner bitch came out.

"Sorry I'm late, babe. I got held up at work." Blaine said as he made his way over to couch to sit down next to Kurt. Leaning over, he gave Kurt a sweet kiss on the lips and was happy to find that Kurt visibly relaxed. Blaine pulled away a minute later, a bit too quickly for Kurt's liking if the sound of frustration was any indication, and gave Kurt a fond eye roll before shifting his eyes to the envelope on the coffee table.

"So..is that it?" Blaine asked, already reaching over to grab it. Kurt sighed.

"If by _it_ you mean the envelope that can determine the rest of my life and whether or not I'm stuck in Lima or moving to New York, then yes that would be it." Kurt sat back on the couch, wringing his hands together. Blaine was toying with the envelope in his hand for a long moment before Kurt looked over at him with anxious eyes.

"I can't do this. Can you just do it for me? Please Blaine?" Kurt pleaded with his boyfriend. Blaine just shook his head and smiled, and before Kurt could protest, began opening it. Pulling out the stack of papers inside, he glanced over the cover letter with wide eyes before his mouth broke out into a huge grin.

"Baby you did it! I told you you'd make it. There was nothing to be nervous about. I'm so proud of you!" Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding before launching himself onto his boyfriend and embracing him in a tight hug.

Kissing him softly on the cheek, he leaned over to his ear.

He whispered, "Now really, what were you so afraid of?"

* * *

><p>Kurt hovered over Olivia's crib, tears welling up in his eyes. Staring softly down at his sleeping beauty he was so overcome with emotion, the tears began to stream down his face. He dropped an arm down to caress his daughter's cheek and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He leaned back into his husband's warm embrace and just stood there for a moment being held, reining in his emotions. After a long while, Kurt finally spoke up.<p>

"I'm scared, you know?" he whispered, trying desperately not to awaken Olivia. Blaine placed a chaste kiss to the side of his neck and led him out of their daughter's room and into their own. Kurt sat down on their bed and continued.

"What if I'm not doing this right? What if I suck at being a father? Even worse, what if she gets made fun of for having two fathers? Blaine, I had to deal with being bullied all throughout school and I don't want the same thing for Liv." Kurt was on the verge of crying again but forced himself to swallow them down. Blaine walked over and sat down next to Kurt, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Kurt, Olivia is only 11 months old and I can already tell she is going to be the toughest girl around. She gets it from her father." Blaine nudged Kurt playfully. Kurt laughed lightly before sighing.

"You're right, she'll be fine. We'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p>"And now a speech from your Class of 2026 Valedictorian, Olivia Anderson-Hummel," the principal announced, and a beautiful young woman with bouncing brown curls made her way up to the stage. Kurt and Blaine sat, grasping each other's hands, tears falling freely down their cheeks. As she finished up her speech, Blaine leaned over to murmur into his husband's ear.<p>

"I told you our baby girl would be fine. More than that, she's perfect, just like her father. What were you so afraid of?"


End file.
